Ayeman
Ayeman the Garlcutter (Farwestern: Ayeijmulk Karali Kya, Escerdish: Ayesemolk Kerelenye Kyu) was Ayeson Garlcutter's father; an Escerdish-born, and famous rapist, raider, and reaver, hated by Baashbul Balk. Among the Sarplanders he is beloved, and well-respected, but among just about anybody else he is infamous, and derided as a monster in a human's skin. Ayeman was greatly superstitious, and had a great distrusts of wyzards, believing that their arts corrupted the reality of his god. Although he was religious, Ayeman was an impatient man with a deep disdain for ritual. He loved nothing more than his god, and worshipping his god through violence. Consequently, he left behind a trail of bastard sons. One of those sons, Ayeson Garlcutter, was raised by an uppity whore, Mailan, whom had also given birth to another son raised by some lord. A few years after his birth, Mailan and Billow went searching for Ayeman, and found him in Flotch. Ayeman attempted, very briefly, to raise Ayeson, but when Ayeson showed difficulty in learning how to ride a horse, he once again abandoned them. Neither Ayeson nor Mailan were content to be cast aside as trash, and so Ayeson grew to hate his father. Mailan took Ayeson to be raised by Grey Priests, rejoining the faith as a prostitute. Ayeson would not allow his mother's sacrifice to be meaningless. He began training to become a Black Priest, and after some starting difficulty, demonstrated immense natural talent at horse riding, archery, swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand combat. Through raiding he became very wealthy, and bought his mother out of the faith. Ayeman heard of his son's successes because Ayeson public claimed to be his son, and also public vowed endless revenges on his absentee father. He swore that he would destroy Ayeman with his bare hands. These public threats amused Ayeman, who skillfully began harrying Ayeson's men at every turn. Soon, the two warbands were at war. Ayeman's warband was larger and more experienced, but Ayeson was a more capable leader, and promoted his men on merit. The war culminated in the Battle at Asel's Gate, which saw both warbands nearly destroyed. In the end, only Ayeson, Ayeman, three of Ayeman's best men, and Gebel Snakepit (who was not yet such an experienced and powerful wyzard) were left standing on the bridge. Ayeman challenged Billow to single combat. Ayeson had never fought an opponent who so evenly matched him, and so fell to many of Ayeman's cheap tactics, including: shooting a firelance at Gebel, throwing dirt in Ayeson's eye, kicking him in his crotch, and punching him in the nose while he was on the floor, thereby breaking his nose, and making it look crooked for the rest of his life. Ayeson insulted him harshly as a dishonest, dirty fighter, who shames himself before God. Ayeman cruelly mocked Ayeson: "God? The monster down bellow's got nothin' ta do with it, you sorry fuck. You really think God cares about honor? He rewards evil people, like me, and like you. But you, you ain't quite evil enough. To much of ya mother in you. Me? I'd be raiding and raping regardless of what 'God' says. Lucky me we got the God we got, huh-?" Gebel, enraged, unknowingly resorted to a dirty tactic all his own, blowing a huge gust of wind in the direction of Ayeman, causing him to temporarily close his eyes. Ayeson, seeing his chance, lept forward, and slammed his face into Ayeman's own, further breaking his nose, and knocking Ayeman down. Ayeson then slammed Ayeman's own firelance into his father's stomach, puncturing it, and causing him to start bleeding heavily. Before Ayeman could even react, Ayeson raised the firelance back up, saying "yeah, lucky you," and used it to bash in Ayeman's face, breaking his nose, and causing him to fall unconscious before bleeding out. He fired it in the direction of Ayeman's last remaining men, killing one of them, and singing the other two's heads before they cowardly ran away. Category:Characters